Un Torneo Diferente Al De Cuarto
by JoRs
Summary: En 7mo año se vuelve a realizar el torneo de los 3 magos en Hogwarst.una chica misteriosa es estudiante de Beauxbatons,llega para armar lios en la vida de hermione,estas dos se parecen tanto q si no fuera x el acento de la francesa las confundirian.
1. La llegada de los colegios 1era parte

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola! Bueno acá volví con otra historia, como ya había prometido en mi otro fic de pokemon. La verdad no estaba muy segura de escribir este fic pero ya q estamos al balde en esta vida prefiero usar mi tiempo libre para entretenerlos a ustedes… Bueno sin más ni más q decir los dejo con mi nuevo fic! Espero q les guste!

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, de lo contrario estaría escribiendo profesionalmente y/o seria millonaria…y mejor empiezo con la historia…Aviso q el tiempo es relativo a la de la creadora de esta gran historia, son fechas inventadas, pero las fechas de las pruebas coincidirán con las del libro.

Un torneo diferente al de cuarto.

Capitulo 1: La llegada de los colegios. (1era parte: la llegada de Beauxbatons)

20 de noviembre…Academia Beauxbatons.

-bon jour mesdemoiselles- decía una mujer de gran tamaño, de cabello corto, lacio y castaño oscuro y muy refinada, a sus alumnas

-bon jour Madame Máxime- respondieron todas las niñas de entre 11 y 17 años. Al recibir la respuesta a su saludo, Madame Máxime sonrió abiertamente.

-bueno mis niñas, como sabgan las alumnas de 7mo y yo iguemos al colegio Hogwarts para el togneo de los 3 magos, pagtiguemos mañana al amaneceg pog favog sean puntuales muchachas- decía la gran mujer francesa a sus alumnas, quienes asintieron y se dispersaron, las chicas de 7mo se retiraron a sus habitaciones para hacer sus maletas y las demás se retiraron a sus clases.

20 de noviembre…. instituto Durmstrang

-MUCHACHOOOOS! RREUNANCEN YA- grito un hombre de estatura normal, se notaba q se adentraba a una edad ya avanzada, cabello morocho con alguna q otra cana y x su rostro era un hombre de carácter…su nombre: Igor Karkarov. Ante esta orden todos los alumnos se reunieron y formaron filas en orden y silencio- Bueno muchachos, debo comunicarrles q los alumnos de 17 años viajarran al colegio de Hogwarts para participar en el torrneo de los 3 magos, deberran preparrarse para mañana temprano, partirremos para llegar a la cena, mas les vale q entrenen…nunca se sabe quien saldra elegido para rrepresentarnos ante Beauxbatons y Hogwarts…además tambien necesitarremos una buena presentacion, ¿de acuerdo?-al ver q ninguno movía un solo músculo, agrego- Rompan filas, pueden irrse.

20 de noviembre…. Colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería (mas precisamente la hora de la cena)

-Su atención por favor- dijo una profesora de edad avanzada mientras golpeaba suavemente su copa de cristal para q los alumnos dejaran de hablar. Al lograrlo un hombre anciano q se encontraba al lado de ella se levanto de su asiento.

-muchas gracias Minerva…Niños debo darles algunas noticias bastantes importantes; primero debo decirles q una vez mas realizaremos el torneo de los 3 magos, ya q el año pasado Voldemort fue derrotado no habrá peligro de muerte para nadie, pero aunque el temor del mundo mágico haya sido destruido solo podemos dejar participar a los alumnos de 7mo año por los peligros de las pruebas, como podrán recordar , hace 3 años realizamos el torneo pero en vez de 3 años fueron 4 gracias a un mortifago infiltrado en nuestro colegio, y muchos de de aquí recordaran el trágico final de Cedric…pero como ya no existe peligro de q alguien venga a matarlos hemos decidido volver a realizar el torneo aquí en nuestro preciado colegio. Espero q no haya ningún inconveniente con los alumnos mas chicos, pero es x su bien…bueno y x ultimo les aviso q mañana por la tarde y/o noche llegaran los colegios Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, espero q los reciban de buena manera y demuestren ser un colegio unido a pesar de la división de las casas-esto ultimo lo dijo miran a las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor-¡AHORA SI! QUE COMIENCE LA CENA-dijo con una sonrisa jovial el profesor Dumbledore.

Al día siguiente en el colegio Hogwarts se estaban realizando los últimos preparativos para la llegada de los otros colegios. Los de primero y segundo practicaban el coro de bienvenida con la ayuda del profesor de encantamientos; los de tercero y cuarto colocaban guirnaldas x el techo y paredes; los alumnos de cuarto, quinto y sexto ayudaban a limpiar el gran comedor y el hall; y por ultimo los de séptimo se encontraban entrenando junto con el profesor Lupin. Ya llegada las 5 de la tarde, nadie se percato q en el horizonte se acercaba a toda velocidad un carruaje hermoso de color rosado claro, tirado por caballos alados, mas conocidos como pegasos.

-¿Madame falta mucho paga llegag?-pregunto una joven de pelo enrulado, castaño oscuro casi negro, ojos color miel…realmente muy hermosa.

-No, es mas ya llegamos-dijo la profesora. Y al decir esto todas las alumnas enloquecieron, y miraron por las ventanas del carruaje, al imponente castillo q se alzaba ante ellas.-bueno niñas, pueden bajag…no se alejen mucho y recuerden no haceg mucho escándalo ¿de acuegdo?-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a la castaña q pregunto antes.

-si, Madame-dijeron todas al unísono. Y todas las jóvenes se dirigieron al lago.

-Pogfesoga…-dijo timidamente la castaña.-¿¿puedo entag al castillo paga veg como es todo adegnto?

-¡OH! Gui- dijo sorprendida la profesora- pego nada de escándalos

-¡Gui! Mersi pogfesoga- y así la muchacha de introdujo adentro del castillo, mas precisamente al Gran comedor donde se estaba llevando a cabo un duelo entre los alumnos de septimo. En este caso se trataban de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy; (Nota: como en segundo año pero más peligroso, recuerden q están en 7mo y saben más hechizos q en 2do) todos estaban tan entretenidos viendo el duelo q ni se percataron de la presencia de la estudiante de Beauxbatons, hasta q Harry fue vencido por Malfoy quien hizo trampa.

-Bueno Potter diste una buena pelea pero no fue lo suficiente para ganarme jajaja… ¿Alguien mas quiere pelear conmigo?-pregunta inflando su pecho de triunfo.

-hiciste trampa, Malfoy. Si Ron o Hermione me hubieran ayudado también habría ganado.- se quejaba Harry

-Se buen perdedor Potter y no te humilles mas-dijo burlonamente…-¿Bueno alguien mas quiere pelear?… ¿no? ¿Seguros? Bueno ya que nadie quiere pelear parece que…

-¡Si! Yo quiego peleag contra ti-interrumpió la joven francesa. "espego q Madame Maxime no se le ocuga venig ahoga o no podeg pagticipag del togneo" pensaba con miedo la castaña. Mientras con el trío dorado de Gryffindor…

-oye Hermione, esa niña se parece mucho a ti- susurraba Ron al oído de su amiga.

-Ron tiene razón, esa chica es igual a ti-secundó Harry.

-hay chicos pero q cosas dicen…si esa chica…-la castaña de Gryffindor no pudo continuar, sus amigos tenían razón, la joven anónima se parecía bastante a ella, es mas si no fuera por el acento podrían confundirlas.

**Continuara…**

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Holis! Espero q les haya gustado…este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero q les guste, bueno como podrán ver estoy trabajando mas con la academia Beauxbatons y con una chica en especial, jejeje la verdad me gusto mucho como quedo este capitulo pensé q no me iba a salir pero ya ven. Bueno un punto q quiero aclarar, cuando las alumnas de Francia hablan en vez de usar R pongo la G, ya q nose nada de francés y x las dudas q ustedes tampoco entiendan eh decidido q en mi fic hablen así…así q bueno espero q les haya gustado y dejen rewiers si? Nos vemoos


	2. La llegada de los colegios 2da aprte

**Nota de autora: Hola! Después de mucho tiempo volví! Bueno espero q le guste este capitulo…sin mas entre tiempos los dejo...**

**-ejem ejem ejem…-se escucha un toser.**

**-pero que… ¿OH?-miro y veo a Draco y Hermione abrazados y mirándome con odio.- ¿q sucede muchachos?**

**-¿no te falta decir algo?**

**-eeeeeh…Bueno bueno bueno… Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, excepto la bruja de Beauxbatons y algún q otro personaje inventado… ¿Felices? ¬¬**

**-Si…ahora vayamos a la historia-dice Hermione**

**-Oye, eso lo digo yo…Vayamos a la historia **

**UN TORNEO DIFERENTE AL DE CUARTO**

**Capitulo 2: La llegada de los colegios. (2da parte: la llegada de Durmstrang)**

-oye Hermione, esa niña se parece mucho a ti- susurraba Ron al oído de su amiga.

-Ron tiene razón, esa chica es igual a ti-secundó Harry.

-hay chicos pero q cosas dicen…si esa chica…-la castaña de Gryffindor no pudo continuar, sus amigos tenían razón, la joven anónima se parecía bastante a ella, es mas si no fuera por el acento podrían confundirlas.-tienen razón…es parecida a mi…pero si yo no tengo ninguna hermana ni nada parecido, como es posible si…

-Herms no te preocupes ya lo averiguaremos- dijo Ron

Mientras tanto con Malfoy y la francesa…

-niñata, yo no peleo con princesas q se ocupan mas por sus uñas q por su magia…mira francesa yo q tu me iría a lavar el cabello porque aquí se te arruinará.

-¿Cómo dijiste? Yo no soy ninguna damisela en peligo…si tanto miego tienes de q una niñata como mua te degote puedes ig bajando de aquí.

-de acuerdo Madame, peleare contra ti, pero dime tu nombre.-dijo el platinado

-¿mi nombeg? Mi nombeg es Ange, Ange de l'enfer- dijo la francesa algo confundida y sorprendida.

-¿Ange de l'enfer? Eres una vela pura ¿no es así? Tu nombre significa ángel del infierno.

-gui messie, je vois q tu sais d'un Français

-gui mademoiselle, mais je vois que tu cherches quelque chose ici en plus de gagner le tournoi ¿vérité ?

- Ainsi il est,mais ce n'est pas ton sujet, nous allons nous battre

-De acuerdo, como quiera...CONFUNDUS-grito Draco

-POGTEJO-grito la francesa-RICTUSEMPRA-y Malfoy comenzó a reír.

-jajaja jajaja jajaja…locomotor jajaja…locomotor mortis- dijo con dificultad y la piernas Ange quedaron unidas provocando q cayera estrepitosamente.

-AY…maldigto…aaaaaah-suspiro la castaña francesa, y salieron un montón de pequeñas hadas liberando las piernas de Ange y tapando la visión de Draco.

-pero q rayos… ¿de donde salieron estas hadas?-luchaba Draco contra las pequeñas mujeres.

-soy vela, tu mismo te diste cuenta…apagte de vela soy de Beauxbatons…somos hijas de la natugaleza…ella nos pogteje de peligos y nos defiende ante cualquieg amenaza…

-ANGE DE L'ENFER…VEN AQUÍ-interrumpió un grito de una mujer bastante enojada.

-Madame Maxime-dijo asustada la pequeña francesa-yo…pardonne mua madame.

-te dije nada de escándalos…pero egues una de las q pagticipagá no te puedo castigag…además de q aguinaguia tu misión.

-ESCUCHEN TODOS…-Dean Tomas entro corriendo y gritando asustado- UN BARCO ESTA EN EL LAGO…

-creo q ya no están en el lago Dean…-dijo Ron perplejo-mira atrás de ti- Dean se volteo con miedo y vio pasar al colegio búlgaro.

-¡Atención! Alumnos…saluden.- dijo Karkarov. Los búlgaros formaron filas y pusieron sus manos rectas sobre sus frentes (NOTA: tipo saludo militar)-Descansen. Madame Maxime, Profesorr Dumbledore-dijo haciendo una reverencia- un gusto volverr a verrlos.

-el honor nuestro en volver a tenerlos en nuestro colegio- dijo el director de larga barba blanca y anteojos de media luna.

-el gusto es nuestog al habegnos invitado nuevamente a gealizag el torneo aquí.

-MADAMEEEEE!- gritaron unas alumnas q entraban corriendo al gran comedor.

-¿q sucede niñas?- pregunto la gran mujer

-un…un…UN TOGNADOOOOO-gritaron todas asustadas

-ANGEEEEEEEE…-grito enojada

-gui…madame-dijo asustada la aludida

-me imagino q ya sabrás q haceg ¿no?

-gui madame.- y diciendo esto ultimo, Ange desapareció de la vista de todos.

-directorr…-dijo un joven búlgaro a su director- pido permiso para retirarme

-autorización permitida.

El joven búlgaro salio del Gran Comedor, tratando de averiguar por donde pudo haberse escabullido la francesa…y luego recordó q la mujer gigante le había dicho q tenia q hacer algo…pero ¿Qué? Entonces escucho como se cerraba una gran puerta y supo q la joven se había ido a los jardines del colegio, a detener el tornado…

-perro la matarra antes de q pueda hacerr algo-dijo preocupado el muchacho. Entonces fue corriendo a salvar a la joven.

Mientras la francesa se acercaba hacia el lago cantando una canción infantil, demostrando su inocencia.

-C'est une jolie cigogne blanche, Qui fait son nid avec des branches, C'est une jolie cigogne blanche, Qui fait son nid avec des branches- tarareaba con alegria.- Son bec est rouge, ses pattes aussi, Elle a le bout des ailes noires. Ah ah la belle cigogne Qui aura bientôt des petits.-termino mientras llegaba al lago. (Nota: la canción no es importante, pero si la quieren escuchar se llama la belle cigogne)-bueno, empecemos…

-ESPERRAAAAA…NO TE ACERQUES, TE VA A MATARR, SAL DE AHÍ-gritaba el búlgaro.

-¿pego que sucede?- Ange se dio vuelta confundida…no sabia porque él estaba ahí.

-vamos antes de q nos mate el torrnado-dijo tomándola del brazo y tratando de q entrara al castillo nuevamente.

-¿eh? Pego tengo q deteneg el tognado, sega un segundo- dijo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-no, debemos irrnos

-"dios santo"-dijo lamentándose por dentro- pog que no te quedas sentado y me dejas deteneg el tognado de una vez- dijo esta vez girando los ojos.-Madeg naturaleza ya no estoy en peligo pog favog detente, todas estamos a salvo, mersi pog defendegnos.-dijo arrodillada, con las manos unidas entrecruzadamente y con los ojos rezando…si para detener al tornado solo bastaba con rezar, vale aclarar q solo las velas de beauxbatons pueden hacerlo. Y fue entonces q el día volvió a estar tranquilo.

-¿Cómo…como hiciste…eso?-dijo sorprendido el muchacho

-eeeh…no se si debeguia contagtelo…es algo difícil de explicag…-dijo nerviosa.

-¡muchachos! Al fin los encuentro, soy Harry y me mandaron a buscarlos, es hora cenar-dijo mirando a ambos jóvenes y deteniéndose intensamente en Ange.

-mersi messie Haggy- dijo sonrojada.

-¿vamos?-dijo el joven búlgaro, celoso ante la escena q sucedía ante sus ojos.

-OH si, pero una pregunta… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-no tiene importancia¿o si?

-clago q gui, estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí y no me has ducho tu nombeg, quego teneg deguecho a sabeglo.

-mi nombrre es Erik, Erik Satie.-dijo entrando al castillo

-creo q no le caí muy bien q digamos- dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ange.

Ya en la hora de la cena, todos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas y sillas. Estaban las 4 mesas y dos mesas más pequeñas para los colegios invitados.

TIN TIN TIN-se escucho el sonido de un golpeteo suave sobre una copa de cristal

-Silencio por favor-dijo la profesora McGonagall, y automáticamente todos callaron.

-Gracias Minerva…Bueno como ya todos sabrán q entro de una semana empezará el torneo de los 3 magos, dos días antes se elegirán a los competidores, y un día antes se hará la revisión de varitas. Ahora les presento a EL CALIZ DE FUEGO- dijo corriendo una manta vieja y llena de polvo, la cual protegía con recelo a una gran copa, al Caliz de fuego.-aquí, alumnos míos, tendrán q poner pergaminos con sus nombres, y como el Calíz es mágico, él elegirá a los competidores. De las pruebas no puedo decirles nada por el momento…así q sin mas q decir, Q COMIENZE LA CENA- dijo con una jovial sonrisa.

En la mesa de Gryffindor una castaña miraba fijo a la francesa q había peleado con Malfoy.

-"ella es tan parecida a mi…quisiera saber si esconde algo q todos ignoremos…su nombre es Ange de L'enfer, es una vela pura, eso quiere decir q es de la sangre mas pura q existe en el mundo mágico…pero también hablo con Malfoy antes de pelear, en francés, quisiera saber q dijeron, hoy se lo preguntare a Malfoy cuando llegue a la sala común… ¿q…acaso no les dijeron q soy premio anual junto con el hombre q mas amo? Pues si, soy premio anual y amo a Malfoy…pero ya saben lo q él piensa sobre mi sangre y todas esas cosas…pero eso no me impedirá hablar sobre lo q hablaron"-despues de estos pensamientos Hermione comenzó a cenar.

En la mesa de Slytherin un rubio pensaba en lo acontecido ese día.

-"esa niña...se parece demasiado a Granger, pero claro q es mas fina, es sangre pura, pero nunca tan hermosa como ella…desde hace ya un par de años estoy enamorado de ella y me alegra ser premio anual junto con ella…pero esa vela busca algo, yo se q si…pero ¿q?"

**-----------FLASH BACK-------------- (Nota: ahora lo voy a poner en castellano la mini charla q tuvieron Malfoy y Ange antes del duelo)**

-niñata, yo no peleo con princesas q se ocupan mas por sus uñas q por su magia…mira francesa yo q tu me iría a lavar el cabello porque aquí se te arruinará.

-¿Cómo dijiste? Yo no soy ninguna damisela en peligo…si tanto miego tienes de q una niñata como mua te degote puedes ig bajando de aquí.

-de acuerdo Madame, peleare contra ti, pero dime tu nombre.-dijo el platinado

-¿mi nombeg? Mi nombeg es Ange, Ange de l'enfer- dijo la francesa algo confundida y sorprendida.

-¿Ange de l'enfer? Eres una vela pura ¿no es así? Tu nombre significa ángel del infierno.

-Si señor, veo q sabe algo de francés  
-si señorita, pero veo q buscas algo mas q ganar el torneo ¿verdad?

-Así es, pero ese no es tu asunto...vamos a pelear

-De acuerdo, como quiera...

**----------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------**

-"quisiera saber si es a ella a quien busca…"-termino sus pensamientos cuando Zabinni le tiro un vaso de zumo de naranja en la cabeza, causando q todos estallaran en risa y q Parkinson saliera en recate de Draco.

En la mesa de Beauxbatons, Ange también se encontraba pensativa.

-"encontre lo q buscaba…no lo puedo creer, volveremos a ser una familia; madre, padre la encontre…estoy muy feliz"-penso mirando hacia la mesa de los leones, los valientes felinos.

**CONTINUARA….**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno gente espero q les haya gustado este capitulo…el proximo capitulo habra muchísimo DR/HG lo prometo…y sabrán porque tanto interes de Harry con la pequeña francesa y el enojo del búlgaro…espero q les guste este capitulo. Nos vemos. Y x favor dejen revier! **


	3. La decision del Cáliz magico

**Nota de autora: HOLAS! ¿Me extrañaron? XQ yo si! Bueno yo acá estoy leyendo sus reviers (como sea) y aunq no se pueda los voy a contestar rapidito! Y tb antes de q se entere mi hermano de q estoy escribiendo .**

**Dayis: gracias x leer mi fic! Espero q la continuación sea de tu agrado **

**Ángel de la oscuridad: gracias por tu consejo, me sirve demasiado como inspiración :D **

**Damar: gracias por pasar!**

**Nieves16: AMIGAAAAA GRACIAS X LEER!! TE KIERO MUCHO NIÑAAAA**

**Silviota: aquí esta la actualización! Gracias x tu idea espero q te guste este capitulo!**

**Bueno ahora si me retiro diciendo Q NINGUN PERSONAJE DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECE…EXCEPTO ANGE Y ERIK Q LOS INVENTE YOP **

**-EJEEEEM- se escucha toser en un silencio incomodo**

**-BUEEEENOOO…ME INSPIRE EN LA 4TA PELICULA Q MAS QUIEREN!!! ¬¬**

**-Q VAYAMOS A…………TERREMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-gritan los personajes.**

**-no griten…-digo me tapo los oídos-solo son mi hermano y sus admiradoras UU **

**-ah….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!-y de repente todos salen corriendo.**

**-MEJOR NOS VAMOS A LA HISTORIA BESOS oo**

**UN TORNEO DIFERENTE AL DE CUARTO**

**Capitulo 2: La decisión del Cáliz mágico.**

"_ay tonto Malfoy, ¿cuando llegaras? Hace 2 horas q estoy aquí, esperando a q llegues para poder hacerte algunas preguntas…hace hora y media estoy dando vueltas en circulo como gato enjaulado…después de todo si soy una Gry. Me pregunto si este tipo me esta haciendo esperar apropósito… uuuh NECESITO UN BAÑO URGENTE…Momento escucho q la puerta se abre… ¿será él? Me voy a fijar, porque la verdad la ventana ya me aburrió…en realidad ni se cuando me detuve a mirar por ella"_

-¡MALFOY! Necesitamos hablar…-dijo Hermione apenas lo vio entrar por el hueco del retrato _"el cual es muy particular, sabiendo quienes somos…después se los explico"_

-Yo no tengo nada de q hablar contigo sangre sucia-dijo con desprecio el platinado

-necesitamos hablar, q no entiendes?-la castaña lo miro severamente-Mira huroncito yo se q no tenemos nada en común exceptuando el odio mutuo y q somos los mas inteligentes y bla bla bla…pero tengo una duda q no me dejara dormir si no la aclaras…es algo q solo tu puedes hacerlo.

-de acuerdo, castor, pregunta…-dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones q había frente a la chimenea, la cual flameaba orgullosa de sus llamas y haciendo el ambiente calido. Hermione lo siguió y se sentó en un sillón individual del lado del rubio, dejando el resto del sillón de 3 cuerpos vació y el otro individual…Malfoy apoya los pies sobre la mesa ratona y se acomoda a su gusto.

-de acuerdo oxigenado, dime, ¿q hablaste con la francesa?...estoy segura q dijo algo importante.

-1ero no soy oxigenado, Granger y 2do si hable, pero no tengo porque decírtelo y no, no fue nada importante.

-MALFOY DIME Q TE DIJO- decía la castaña mientras se levantaba furiosa.

-solo te diré q busca algo, es todo lo q se, así q con su permiso madame me retiro-dijo levantándose y yéndose a su cuarto

-uuuuh MALFOY ERES UN….creo q ahora si es hora de un baño.-dijo lamentándose

-ah por cierto castañita, me entrare a bañar y pienso hacerme un baño de inversión MUY largo.-dijo desapareciendo nuevamente pero esta vez por la puerta del baño.

-de acuerdo me iré al baño de prefectos…después de todo a esta hora no hay nadie, están todos durmiendo.-y con esto nuestra castaña desaparece x el retrato.

Mientras tanto, Malfoy se comenzaba a desvestir… _"esas castañas me volverán loco, mi felina de Gry intrigada con la vela francesa…no puedo creerlo, ¿será q ellas son las de q mis padres hablan tanto?...lo dudo…pero si…no imposible"_ Draco ya se encontraba adentro de la tina cuando siente q algo se mueve cerca de el…

-q demonios esta ahí?...SAL SEAS QUIEN SEAS.-de pronto una hermosa pantera se acerca a él- pero q rayos…¿quien te dejo entrar? Sabes…me haces recordar tanto a mi felina, eres una muy hermosa pantera, me pregunto si tienes dueño.

**-pues no, no tengo…¿quieres serlo?**

-¿como hiciste eso?

**-no lo se, simplemente me puedo conectar telepáticamente con alguien muy especial…parece q lo eres**

-¿quien eres? ¿Tienes nombre?

**-pues…no se quien soy y supongo q tendré uno pero no me acuerdo.**

-¿q te parece si te quedas conmigo hasta q recuperes la memoria?

**-me encantaría…Draco...OH**-y la pantera se desmayo. Draco asustado se llevo a la pantera a su cuarto…allí trato de reanimarla pero se dio cuenta q necesitaba descansar…pero cuando apenas la dejo en su cama, una luz envolvió al felino y cuando esta se disipo, Malfoy no daba crédito a lo q sus ojos veían allí estaba….

-No no… no puede ser….tu

Paralelamente…En el carruaje del colegio francés, una chica rubia buscaba algo en su equipaje.

-ANGE ¿viste mi foto?

-no, no la eh visto, Maguian

-¿seguga? Es muy impogtante esa foto, es mi mayog tesogo.

-gui niña, no puedo queger q tu mayog tesoro sea una foto tuya.

-sabes q me quego demasiado pog seg bella.

-gui gui gui vete de aquí.

-JA tu nunca entagas al togneo, tu ni siquega tienes un tesogo.

-¿y tu q sabes?

-mas de lo q piensas-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

-dudo q una foto pogpia sigva paga la 2da prueba.

-¿eso quegues? DICTUSEMPRA.

-¿niña no entiendes q no me puedes haceg daño?- y de la nada un viento fuerte agarra a la rubia francesa y no la deja lastimar a Ange.

-me olvidaba q tu egues la favoguita de todos!

-no, no soy la favoguita de nadie… simplemente soy hija de la natugaleza, mi familia lo es, todos los velas somos potegidos x ella…me igue hasta q te calmes y yo q tu me iguia a dogmir tus ojegas se notan.-y dicho esto la castaña desapareció, dejando a una Marian muy enojada.-mmm… ¿donde estagá el Cáliz?...Pego ¿q?-dijo algo confundida al escuchar ruidos en el pasillo siguiente…

-MALDITO M-A-L-F-O-Y-venia gritando Hermione furiosa.- ¿COMO SE ATREVE? Uuuuy espero q se ahogue en el baño-esto ultimo lo dijo con tanto desprecio q no vio a Ange en su camino, haciendo q ambas cayeran.-lo siento mucho…realmente perdón…déjame ayudarte.

-descuida estoy bien-decían mientras se levantaban

-¿seguro?

-gui, estoy bien, solo fíjate pog donde caminas, a veces es un buen consejo

-si creo q si…oye disculpa pero quiero darme un baño así q con permiso me iré al baño de los prefectos… ¿quieres venir?

-OH no mersi, tengo q buscag el Cáliz, quego q es una especie de puegba ¿no?- dijo distraídamente la francesa, haciendo q Herms riera.

-jaja no, no exactamente…lo q pasa q todavía no le asignaron una habitación, mañana a la mañana ya estara en una, mañana podrás poner tu nombre en él.

-ah ya entendí, q lastima-dijo algo decepcionada-yo queguia apogvechar y colocarlo.

-descuida mañana ya dirán donde esta…bueno hasta aquí llego yo-dijo deteniéndose en frente de una estatua muy bella-"EL MAS VALIOSO TESORO" (NA: es la contraseña…no se me ocurrió nada mejor no me maten ) Adiós-y desapareció adentro del baño.-_"cuielos, esa niña es muy rara…quisiera saber lo q busca…me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quien, es muy parecida a mi, pero no es a mi a quien me recuerda…el presentimiento es muy vago, mejor lo olvido seguro es porque estoy muy cansada"_-se metió a la gran tina, la cual había llenado con agua tibia y sales de baño olor a lavanda. Pronto Hermione se empezó a sentir mareada, estaba cansada, se encontraba débil…no podía creer q ese día la haya cansado tanto, la francesa recién llegada, el parentesco q tenia con ella, el vago recuerdo q le traía, el secreto q tanto guarda _"busca algo"_ y por sobre todo la pelea q tuvo con Malfoy, eran demasiado, si a eso le sumamos sus amigos baboseando x aquellas francesas, los estudios y Ginny hablando una y otra vez de lo magnifico q era Neville cuando se ponía en romántico _"hacen una gran pareja, siempre lo dije, y no fue hasta hace un año q se dieron cuenta…el 31 de diciembre cumplirán un año y piensan hacer una gran fiesta en el gran comedor y ya le pidieron permiso a Dumbledore y este acepto en hacer la fiesta de aniversario"_-creo q ya es hora de salirme, aay estoy muy cansa…-apenas se había levantado Hermione se había desmayado y apenas había terminado de caer una luz la había envuelto…

Mientras esto sucedía, en el lago había un barco fantasmagórico q le daba miedo hasta al mas valiente de los Gryffindor, allí estaban todos entrenando, ya era casi media noche pero igual trabajaban duro, desde el ultimo torneo su director estaba empeñado en ganar la copa, Víktor Krum había sido su representante, pero no había podido superar a los muchachos de Hogwarts, el simplemente se había enamorado y en la segunda prueba lo demostró, por eso no había ganado, por sentimentalista decían muchos, por confiado se atrevían algunos pocos, pero los q realmente saben la verdad dicen lo q Krum repite siempre "NO MERRECIA GANAR Y CEDRIC NO SE MERRECIA MORRIR"

-yo no serré como él…yo ganarré porr la honrra de mi colegio, q él no se animo a ganarr…pero antes necesito derrotar a Potter, no solo arruinara el torrneo nuevamente, sino q interferirra con mis planes…

Al día siguiente todo parecía q iba a estar normal…q ingenuo era el q apenas haya pensado en eso…todo comenzó en la torre de los premios anuales, mas específicamente, en el cuarto de Draco Malfoy, ¿sigo especificando? En la cama se encontraba el dueño de la habitación, pero al lado se encontraba Hermione desnuda, ambos durmiendo, al parecer ninguno quería salir del mundo de Morfeo…pero el Astro Sol insensiblemente dejo q sus rayos alcanzaran a ambos chicos y traerlos al mundo real…allí fue cuando…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-un grito se escucho por toda la torre, a decir verdad esa torre es muy conocida por tener hechizos silenciadores…pero el grito fue tan grande q estos se rompieron.

-MALFOY, VETE DE AQUIIIIIIIIII- dijo tapándose con las sabanas verdes esmeraldas.

-VETE TU SANGRE SUCIA, ESTA ES MI HABITACION- dijo parándose (NA: el estaba en pantalones corto y una remera ambas cosas de color negro)

-¿Y SE PUEDE SABER Q HAGO YO AQUÍ? DE SEGURO ME HICISTES ALGO

-¿q, ahora me vas a decir q no te acuerdas? Y no, no te hice nada…ni yo estoy tan loco para tocarte.

-¿pero de q me tendría q acordar entonces?-ya no gritaban...pero se podía notar el odio, el enojo, la ira, furia, etc.

-¿de verdad no te acuerdas de nada?-ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.-de acuerdo, cuando te traje estabas convertida en una pantera, una hermosa pantera castaña. Y cuando te coloque en la cama un rayo de luz te envolvió y volviste a ser tú. Y como…

-¿una pantera?-interrumpió ella…el se volvió a recostar junto a ella, a hermione no le importo es mas se sintió feliz- ¿Cómo pude haberme convertido en una pantera?-dijo también recostándose.

-estarás desarrollando técnicas de animaga…y déjame decirte q eres una hermosa pantera-dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole de lado, a esto ella reacciono con un sonrojo extremo.

-oye…Malfoy, disculpa pero… ¿me podrías prestar un par de prendas de vestir? Creo q la ropa q estaba usando ayer esta en el baño de prefectos.

-De acuerdo Granger, pero no te acostumbres-ella asintió ante la petición mientras agarraba la remera blanca y el short verde esmeralda q el rubio le entregaba- y también me deberás una MUY grande.

-si, esta bien, gracias.-dijo dándole impulsivamente un beso en la mejilla

-un ultimo favor q te hago sangre sucia, iré a buscar tu ropa-dijo levantándose y dándose vuelta para q su compañera de torre no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo, lo q él tampoco pudo percibir es q ella también estaba mas roja q el pelo de Ron.

-si, yo mejor me cambiare y me iré a mi cuarto, y no te preocupes q te dejare la cama hecha.

-si, gracias…pero eso no saca q me debas un GRAN favor. ¿De acuerdo?-ella asintió levemente.-bueno ahora regreso…- con esto ultimo dicho desapareció de la habitación.

Horas más tarde en el comedor estaban todos desayunando tranquilamente, sin prestar atención alguna a los llamados de la profesora McGonagall para q centraran su atención al director Dumbledore, el cual al ver q nadie respondía utilizo un hechizo de expansión sonora.

-ATENCIOOON-se escucho retumbar x todo el gran comedor. Y todos los alumnos se taparon los oídos, mirando con enojo a su director.-como todos sabrá, dentro de 5 días comenzará el torneo, pero antes se tiene q elegir a los 3 participantes…y para ello tenemos al Cáliz de fuego q elegirá a los campeones de cada colegio…el Cáliz se encuentra en el ultimo aula del 3er piso pasillo del sureste.

-¿Qué?-fue la pregunta general en todo el comedor.

-jejeje…en el aula q se encontraba en hace 3 años…para los alumnos de los otros colegios busquen en el 3er piso un aula de con la puerta azul, ahí se encuentra el Cáliz…a partir de ahora hasta q termine el torneo no habrá clases…pero eso si, no se descuiden, porque apenas regresen las cosas a su normalidad tendrán exámenes… ¿de acuerdo?

-si profesor Dumbledore.

-lo mismo decimos, el digectog Kagkagog y yo para los ambas instituciones ¿gui?-y los alumnos de Durmstrang y las alumnas de Beauxbatons asintieron con entusiasmo.

-Pueden retirarse todos…y reitero q solo los alumnos de 7mo pueden participar del torneo. ¿De acuerdo?-y una vez mas los alumnos asintieron (NA: q buenos alumnos no? Jajaja)

Horas mas tarde ya todo el mundo (excepto los profesores) estaba en la habitación del Cáliz viendo como los mayores colocaban sus nombres en pergaminos y luego los tiraban al fuego q emanaba de la gran copa.

Primero fueron los búlgaros…de los cuales solo 15 de 20 se animaron a participar…el primero en colocar su nombre fue Erik, quien al estar colocando su pergamino se quedo viendo con rabia a Harry y extraño a Ange.

Luego fueron las francesas, simplemente ellas lo hicieron con suma elegancia. Tratando de llamar la atención de muchos de los allí presente, pero las únicas dos q llamaron la atención fueron Ange y Marian.

Por ultimo fueron los del colegio anfitrión, de los cuales se "anotaron": Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Neville, Zabinni, Abbot, etc.

-Oye Herms ¿no participaras?-preguntó Ginny.

-OH no Ginny, no sirvo para estas cosas…

-de acuerdo, a mi me encantaría participar, pero estoy en 6to. Y el torneo se hace cada 3 años…

-si bueno…ya veremos…q pasara y quien será el que nos represente…

-si…espero q sea mi Neville, él es tan valiente, tan guapo, tan fuerte…-Hermione ya no escuchaba a su pelirroja amiga, ya sabia lo q decía, no era necesario escucharlo…pero su amiga tenia razón, este torneo se hacia cada 3 años, seria emocionante participar…_"pero q cosas digo, yo no sirvo para estas cosas...No definitivamente no…"_

-Oye Gin ¿vamos a pasear?

-de acuerdo.-y así las muchachas salieron de la habitación donde muchos aun ponían sus nombres y se fueron hacia los jardines.

Así pasaron los días, y por fin llego en el q se decidirían los campeones.

-Bueno niños, creo q antes de cenar lo mejor seria q supiéramos a nuestros representantes para el torneo…por favor severus trae el Cáliz…muchas gracias; bien…pasemos a los campeones…-de repente del cáliz salio volando un pergamino q el director Dumbledore atrapo habilidosamente.-para el colegio Dumstrang, Erik Satie- y el colegio búlgaro estallo en aplausos-muy bien cálmense jeje.-nuevamente un pergamino salio disparado a la mano del director- para el colegio de Beauxbatons Ange de l'enfer- y las francesas empezaron a gritar emocionadas…y por ultima vez un pequeño trozo de pergamino salio del Cáliz- y como representante de Hogwarts Hermione Granger…

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?

**CONTINUARA…**

NA: HOLAAAS!! BUENO HASTA AKI EL 3ER CAPITULO…ESPERO Q LES GUSTE Y Q SEA DE SU AGRADO…BUENO ME RETIRO..HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NOS LEEMOS


	4. Misterios resueltos,misterios nuevos y

**Nota del hermano de la autora: hola lectores!! Como están? Bueno me presento, soy Gastón, el hermano de jors y estoy aprovechando q no esta para comenzar su fic yo…jejeje siempre me meto y hoy quise comenzarlo jaja bueno yo acá con mis admiradoras en nombre de mi hermana decimos q ningún personaje es de ella, le pertenece a J.K.ROWLING…solo le pertenecen 2 personajes pero bueno…ahora comencemos con la historia antes de q mi hermana...**

**-GASTOOOON!! ¬¬**

**-UPS…chicas…A CORRER-y comenzó a correr dejando una nube de polvo.**

**-bueno lectores míos cuando termine el capitulo contesto reviers…espero q les guste este capitulo…pero ahora mis queridos ME VOY A ATRAPAR A ESE HERMANO ENTROMETIDO-y salgo yo tb a correr**

**UN TORNEO DIFERENTE AL DE CUARTO**

**Capitulo 4: Misterios resueltos, misterios nuevos y revisión de varitas.**

-Bueno niños, creo q antes de cenar lo mejor seria q supiéramos a nuestros representantes para el torneo…por favor severus trae el Cáliz…muchas gracias; bien…pasemos a los campeones…-de repente del cáliz salio volando un pergamino q el director Dumbledore atrapo habilidosamente.-para el colegio Dumstrang, Erik Satie- y el colegio búlgaro estallo en aplausos-muy bien cálmense jeje.-nuevamente un pergamino salio disparado a la mano del director- para el colegio de Beauxbatons Ange de l'enfer- y las francesas empezaron a gritar emocionadas…y por ultima vez un pequeño trozo de pergamino salio del Cáliz- y como representante de Hogwarts Hermione Granger…

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?-todos miraron a la castaña Gry sorprendidos, la gran mayoría si bien habían escuchado ella había dicho q no valía la pena, q no servia para esas cosas…pero entonces eso quiere decir q alguien tuvo q haber puesto su nombre…pero ¿Quién?

-Por favor q los campeones se acerquen- así los tres alumnos se acercaron a la mesa de los profesores, los cuales muchos aun estaban asombrados de la decisión del Cáliz con respecto a Hermione, otros sospechando q había algo raro en q la Gry participara, y dos la miraban llenos de orgullo, Dumbledore y Mcgonagall.-Un gran aplauso para los campeones y les deseo suerte en todas las pruebas…espero q sepan superarlas con inteligencia y honor, sin trampas…-dijo el director y todo el comedor estallo en aplausos- bueno pueden volver a sus lugares…Ahora si, q comience la cena!-dijo con una jovial sonrisa.

Cuando cada alumno volvió a su asiento la cena apareció y los alumnos comenzaron a comer…en cada mesa era distinta la reacción…

Mesa de Beauxbatons: Ange quería comer en paz pero Marian y otras chicas no la dejaban, algunas para felicitarla y desearle suerte y echarle porras, otras para criticarla diciendo q era una tramposa…etc.

-NO NO… no puedo aceptag q tu hayas podido seg una de los campeones, no y no…no lo acepto…egues una tgamposa…no entgaste de buena ley…no mesie no…sabes algo queguida Ange, veela de la naturaleza…te odio, mi sueño ega pagticipag en este togneo pego tu lo aguinas como siempge.

-¿sabes una cosa Maguian? No me impogta lo q tu digas, yo estoy en el togneo de buena ley, el cáliz es magico, mucho mas poguedoso q cualkiega de nosotgos juntos, es imposible q yo lo haya hechizado, el me eligió, yo no hice nada contga las reglas…además te agadeceguia mucho si dejagas mi descendencia a un lado, q tu no seas veela no es mi pgoblema, aceptalo de buena o mala gana, pego aceptalo, además yo necesito mas q nunca pagticipag tengo una misión y no lo aguinagas con tus capgichos de niña pequeña.Fin de la discussion, suffisante par un jour (fin de la discusión, suficiente por un día).-dijo Ange enojada.

Mesa de Dumstrang: Erik se encontraba pensativo, no quería hablar, pero tenía q agradecer las palabras de aliento y suerte, capaz no era el más sociable, pero no era mal educado y por cortesía agradecía a sus compañeros el apoyo q le daban. _"sincerramente no me interresa en lo mas mínimo q tenga q competirr contra dos mujerres yo se q ellas no son norrmales, de L'enfer es una veela de sangrre purra y encima hija de la naturraleza tiene muchas ventajas…pero Granger, hay algo anormal en ella, siento la misma magia q la de la francesa, perro no son iguales, no, Granger es muy difícil q sea, pero no imposible...pero ella tiene la ventaja de conocerr el colegio…en eso la chica de beauxbatons y yo tamos muy atrrás…pero yo tengo conocimientos q en ningún colegio dan, ni siquierra el mío"_estos era los pensamientos del moreno búlgaro.

Mesa de Gryffindor: Nadie cabía en su asombro…su prefecta, premio anual, su princesa de fuego, la mas inteligente del colegio competiría en el torneo de los 3 magos, pero aun nadie entendía como…ella no puso su nombre en la gran copa, nadie la había visto por lo menos…no había explicaciones lógicas para este misterio, mucho decían "alguien hizo trampa y puso el nombre de ella en el cáliz para q muriera…seguro fue Malfoy" Algunos otros decían "seguro fue Pevees en una de sus bromas y le salio mal" otros animaban a decir "lo puso ella de noche…y eh escuchado q en la noche practica ilegalmente animagia" Pobres ingenuos, no sabían q tan lejos pero tan cerca se encontraban de la verdad…nadie se animaba a preguntarle…si alguien se acercaba ella lo miraba mal, estaba nerviosa y a eso se debía a q nadie comprendía q no quería saber nada de lo q pensaran los demás.

Mesa de Slytherin: _"bueno ella participara, espero q no le pase nada malo de lo contrario, aunq me cueste la vida, yo la vengare pase lo q pase"_ estos eran los pensamientos del príncipe de las serpientes. Tan concentrado estaba q no se daba cuenta q Blaise le hablaba, el italiano se había dado cuenta q Draco se había quedado viendo la mesa de los leones, específicamente a cierta castaña q salio elegida x el cáliz.

-¿te gusta cierto?-le pregunto el italiano.

-¿de q hablas, Zabinni?- contesto algo confundido el rubio

-de Granger, te gusta ¿no es cierto?

-estas loco, Blaise-dijo mirando a su plato con comida.

-y tu estas loco por la princesa de los leones.

-JA y me vas a decir q tú no estas loco por la lunática lovegood

-tushé-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y fingido dolor-jaja diste en mi punto débil, y sabes q no me gusta q le digas lunática, mi luna es hermosa.

-te tiene loco esa chica, ¿no es así?

-imaginate, ni siquiera eh tratado de acercármele y ya me evade…-dijo con resignación el moreno de ojos azules.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-cada vez q me ve o trato de acercarme a ella, me esquiva, o me ignora.

-jajaja no puedo creerlo el 2do chico mas guapo del colegio esta enamorado de una chica y no puede tenerla jaja-se burlaba el rubio sin piedad- vamos Blaise, es lovegood puedes tener a cualquier chica y tu quieres a la lunática.

-lo sé pero me evadiste mi pregunta… ¿te gusta?

-ven salgamos de aquí y hablemos…-dijo levantándose y saliendo del gran comedor seguido de Blaise.- ¿puedes guardar un secreto verdad?

-claro q si amigo

-la amo, desde hace un par de años q la amo, y no quiero q participe en el torneo, saldrá muy mal herida…

-bueno Draco solo se paciente y espera q ver q sucede, no te sobresaltes-decía el moreno colocando su mano sobre el hombre del rubio-ahora volvamos al comedor quiero ver como mi luna come su helado-dijo guiñándole el ojo, a lo cual el rubio pensó _"cielos, este chico realmente esta enamorado…pollerudo"_-por cierto, Draco…-dijo sacándole de sus pensamientos-gracias por confiar en mi –esto ultimo hizo q Draco sonriera sinceramente, aunq ninguno lo dijera, sabían q se consideraban amigos verdaderos.

-no hay de q, oye…mejor ve tu al comedor yo me iré a mi sala común ¿si?-el moreno sorprendido ante lo q dijo el rubio asintió con desconfianza pero aun así lo dejo y ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Cuando ya todos terminaron de comer, los alumnos se dirigían a las salas comunes, al barco y al carruaje respectivamente, pero Harry tenía otros planes…

-Oye, de L'enfer necesitamos hablar.-dijo serio interponiéndose en el camino de la francesa.

-gui, ya lo se-dijo también seria… (NA: la conversación se las pondré en el capitulo siguiente)

Mientras tanto en la sala común de los premios anuales, Draco se encontraba sentado frente a la calida chimenea, pensando en lo q había pasado esa noche…primero: Hermione es una de las participantes del torneo, 2do: la charla sincera con Blaise, sus confesiones…el sonido del retrato lo saco de sus pensamientos, e hizo mover su vista del fuego hacia la chica q acababa de llegar.

-¿q sucede leona? ¿Acaso no quieres participar en el torneo?-pregunto irónicamente

-cállate hurón…eso no te incumbe.-contesto enojada

-dime sangre sucia, si no pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz, ¿Por qué eres una de los participantes?-pregunto esta vez serio.

-¿puedo confiar en mi peor enemigo?-dijo levantando una ceja

-si puedes darme un beso en la mejilla de un día para el otro…supongo q si, q puedes confiar en mi…-dijo distraídamente. A esto la castaña se puso roja de vergüenza.

-de acuerdo…te lo diré… antes de ayer a la noche pude controlar por unas horas la transformación de pantera…pude llegar hasta el salón del cáliz y puse mi nombre…pero nunca creí llegar a ser una de los participantes…

-ya veo… ¿pero aun no sabes porque te conviertes en pantera?

-aun no, pero recuerdo algo vagamente de aquella noche…una sombra, parecía una persona...Pero no la llegue a distinguir de seguro sea quien sea sabe algo q yo no…

-de acuerdo…mejor será q nos vayamos a dormir mañana tienes revisión.-dijo levantándose

-si…-dijo levantándose también-oye Malfoy

-¿Qué?-dijo sin darse vuelta

-es agradable poder hablar contigo sin la necesidad de insultarnos.-dijo con una media sonrisa la castaña

-lo mismo digo leona-dijo girándose a verla, le guiño el ojo y se retiro a su cuarto.

-no puedo creer cuanto lo amo…lastima q no pueda estar nunca a su lado-dijo susurrando para q nadie mas q ella pudiera escuchar.

En otro lugar…específicamente en los terrenos del colegio…

-¿Entiendes q tan impogtante es paga mi?-pregunto una sombra q se reflejaba en el lago.

-lo entiendo, pero no puedo ayudarte si no digo la verdad…tengo q decir q nos conocemos, de lo contrario…

-pog favog no, Haggy. La misión de encontgagla depende…

-si ya lo se, de no decir nada…de q todo siga normal para no levantar sospechas…pero es nuestra hermana…

-gui, lo se, pego como le decimos q es mitad…

-ANGE!!!! Menos mal q te encontge, Madame Máxime te estaba buscando-dijo una chica pelirroja, con pecas, ojos rojos, tes blanca, vestía una túnica celeste cielo, con un sombrero a juego y guantes negros y una cartera de mano.

-mersi pequeña, ¿puedes decigle q voy enseguida?-pregunto con dulzura Ange

-gui, mademoiselle-y con esto la joven se retiro de la vista de ambos muchachos.

-creo q yo también me voy…es lo mejor después hablaremos mejor

-gui, pego…-no pudo continuar…Harry ya se había ido sin poder reprocharle nada.

Como es bien sabido por todos, después de la noche llega el amanecer y la mañana…una mañana muy tormentosa, llovía torrencialmente, caían rayos sin piedad, y todo el mundo se preguntaba porque llovía descomunalmente, si tan solo hasta el día de ayer estaba hermoso el clima, la directora de Beauxbatons sospechaba q pasaba, pero no quiso afirmar sus sospechas…ya se enteraría. El desayuno paso sin contratiempos, pero el almuerzo no fue tranquilo… el comedor se convirtió en campo de batalla de hechizos de toda clase, en especial levitadores y de agua, como empezó no se sabrá por el momento pero si podemos saber como fue q termino…

-Q SUCEDE AQUÍ!-grito Snape desesperado al entrar al Gran comedor- 30 puntos menos para cada uno, me duele decirlo pero eso incluye Slytherin. AHORA TODOS LIMPIEN ESTE DESORDEN.- y volvió a salir.

-¿pero q le sucede? Se levanto con el pie izquierdo seguro.-refunfuñaban algunos.

-amargado.-decían los Hufflepuff.

-Erik Satie, Ange de L'enfer y Hermione Granger, hacer el favor de presentarse dentro de una hora en el despacho del director Dumbledore.-había dicho el profesor Snape, ya q había vuelto y escuchado los comentarios.- Hufflepuff 50 puntos menos y castigo durante un mes.

Una vez pasadas las 2 horas, los 3 muchachos aparecieron en el despacho del director, preguntándose para q los necesitaba, una vez al frente de la estatua del fénix (N.A: la verdad no me acuerdo si era un fénix pero es una historia alterna, por favor un me maten ¿si?) Herms dijo la contraseña y subieron por la escalinata de caracol hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera y oro, Erik golpeo suavemente y en seguida se escucho un "pasen" y ante la orden los 3 jóvenes entraron a la sala de Dumbledore.

-alumnos, se preguntaran porque se encuentran aquí ¿verdad?-ante la duda, los 3 participantes asintieron-bueno aquí con los directores de sus respectivas instituciones hemos decidido q es hora de la revisión de varitas. El procedimiento es así: las varitas se colocaran en esta caja de madera, la varita deberá lanzar chispas de color rojas para q puedan ser calificadas como aptas para participar en el torneo, si las chispas son de color verde quiere decir q no podrán participar y ser reemplazado, y/o en el peor de los casos el torneo deberá ser anulado.

-pogfesog, ¿como se eligigá al gueemplazante del pagticipante descalificado?

-por supuesto q por el Cáliz, así q por favor jóvenes, pongan sus varitas en las cajas y veremos…

**continuara…**

**Nota de la autora: Holaaaaaaaas!!! Bueno después de la corrida a mi hermano estoy aquí con ustedes jejeje…¿q les parecio el cap? Se q es corto pero bueno no quiero q se aburran leyendo capitulos largos.**

**Bueno ahora voy a contestar reviers **

**Damari: espero q te haya gustado el fic…y q te haya contestado la duda de quien puso el nombre de Herms en el Cáliz.**

**Dark Phoenix Ligth: me encanta q tu personaje favorito sea Hermione, porque tambien es la mia espero q el capitulo te haya gustado…le puse mucho empeño para q no me maten jeje. Nos vemos**

**Ángel de la Oscuridad: Me alegra muchisimo q leas mi fic y q te guste, lo de Herms convertida en pantera es una sorpresa, esta relacionada con… te la dejo picando ;)**

**Missmalfoy16****: aquí tienes el capitulo, lo prometido es deuda y ustedes mis lectores son mis amos, ustedes piden leer mas y yo les doy el fic para q lo disfruten…no me maten x la tardanza. **

**Nieves: jejej segui leyendo amiga! jaja**


	5. la decision final antes del torneo

**Un torneo diferente al de cuarto**

**CAPITULO 5: la decisión final antes del torneo…**

_-alumnos, se preguntaran porque se encuentran aquí ¿verdad?-ante la duda, los 3 participantes asintieron-bueno aquí con los directores de sus respectivas instituciones hemos decidido q es hora de la revisión de varitas. El procedimiento es así: las varitas se colocaran en esta caja de madera, la varita deberá lanzar chispas de color rojas para q puedan ser calificadas como aptas para participar en el torneo, si las chispas son de color verde quiere decir q no podrán participar y ser reemplazado, y/o en el peor de los casos el torneo deberá ser anulado._

_-pogfesog¿como se eligigá al gueemplazante del pagticipante descalificado?_

_-por supuesto q por el Cáliz, así q por favor jóvenes, pongan sus varitas en las cajas y veremos…  
_Los 3 muchachos a no tener ninguna duda más, procedieron a sacar sus varitas y mostrárselas a los directores.

_-_bien…ahora uno por uno pondrán las varitas y supongo q lo justo seria q Erik, al ser el único hombre, tendría q ser el primero en la revisión. Por favor Erik pon tu varita aquí-dijo el director de Hogwarts indicándole una cajita de madera con grabados cuidadosamente tallados en la parte superior y nombres de los ganadores de anteriores torneos. El búlgaro acatando la orden del viejo director colocó su varita, por un pequeño hueco q había en uno de los costados de la cajita, de manera tal que quedara con la punta hacia fuera. Y de un segundo a otro la varita estaba echando chispas rojas.-Bien Erik estas apto para el torneo…ve con tu director a hablar sobre la primera prueba

-si, dirrectorr-dijo asintiendo y se fue junto con Karkarov

-bien, Hermione ¿puedes seguir tu?-ella asintió y puso su varita en la caja como lo había hecho el joven búlgaro.

Mientras tanto Harry se encontraba en el lago solo, pensando en como pudo haber hecho una cosa semejante…_"si se lo q están pensando, no entienden de nada de lo q hablo…la saboteé…esta todo marchando como los planeamos…como quisiera decírselo…como quisiera q volviera con nosotros y ser de nuevo una familia…SOY EL PEOR"-_y arrojo al lago una piedra descargando todo su furia, esta al ser arrojada empezó a rebotar sobre el agua hasta 7 veces y luego se hundió en las oscuras aguas del gran lago_-"tengo q hacerle mal para q volvamos a ser felices…me parece irónico…Ange ¿Por qué?…"_

**------------FLASH BACK---------------**

Cuando ya todos terminaron de comer, los alumnos se dirigían a las salas comunes, al barco y al carruaje respectivamente, pero Harry tenía otros planes…

-Oye, de L'enfer necesitamos hablar.-dijo serio interponiéndose en el camino de la francesa.

-oui, ya lo se-dijo también seria-vayamos afuega, al lago…

Una vez afuera se sentaron bajo un gran árbol, abrazados…

-te extrañe mucho pequeña

-oui, yo también te extrañe demasiado frère (hermano)

-como están mamá y papá?-pregunto sonriendo

-OH! Bien, espegando su vuelta a casa-dijo dulcemente-y estoy aquí paga ayudagte a q vuelvan

-si lo se, no eh hecho un buen trabajo estos últimos años….pero es ella

-AHA ya lo se, aunque el castaño no le favoguese-rió suavemente la francesa

-para mi es hermosa al igual q tu.-dijo abrazándola nuevamente.

-es pog que somos veelas –dijo con falsa arrogancia-jejeje los eh extrañado tanto…no sabes la falta q me hacen-dijo dulcemente abrazándolo aun mas, quedando unos minutos en silencio

-vendrán?-pregunto de repente muy serio

-oui, paga el día de la primega pgueba-dijo también seria

-pero…falta menos de 2 días…ellos esperan q este enterada de todo…de quien es, la descendencia q tiene…entre muchas cosas…

-no, ellos no espegan eso…ellos quieguen vegla nada mas…

-¿realmente crees que se quedaran con la boca callada teniendo a su hija en frente?

-se que no, pego…

-Ange debemos hacer algo para q no la vean…no permitiré q ellos le digan la verdad…

-y yo no quiego q ella pagticipe del togneo…es peligoso y ella aun no puede controlag ni siquiega la animagia…moguiga en la primega pgueba…si no pagticipaga nos daguia ventaja paga q no la descubgan…si no pagticipa no sabguian quien es.

-entonces tenemos lo necesario para q ninguna de ambas cosas se cumpla…la sabotearemos, no correrá peligros y tampoco nuestros padres la podrán ver…si se enterara q son ellos lo lamentaríamos muchos ¿lo entiendes?

-oui, pego…

-nada de peros Ange… ¿sabes lo que pasaría si se enterara de quienes son?-la interrumpió

-oui Haggy no debemos decigle nada, de lo contrario…-dijo triste, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo por el regaño de el muchacho.

-pero si hay algo que le puedo decir… q te conozco-dijo esperanzado y esperando q ella se alegrara de su idea.

-NO…eso mucho menos…si vienen nuestgos padres se lo quegan decig…además no esta prepagada paga entendeg q no es una bruja común…si ella se entera de q me conoces pensara lo peog

-si lo tomo bien cuando descubrió q era una bruja ¿Por qué se tomaría mal el ser una clase superior? Además no le molestará saber q tengo amigos en otros colegios…

-Haggy no lo entiendes! No quiego q sufra…no quiego que…

-Ange, si queremos empezar a recuperarla debemos ir diciéndole algo sino toda la información la golpeara muy fuerte y no podrá soportarlo y capaz piense que le mentimos todo este tiempo…y…y nos odie

-pego no podemos…yo tengo una misión y pienso cumpligla…-dijo enojada

-se puede saber q misión es?-dijo arrogante

-alguien, no se quien en estos momentos, quiegue volveg a infundag temog en el mundo mágico-contesto seria

-¿Y PORQUE NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO ANTES?-había explotado de furia….no soportaba no poderle decir la verdad a su propia hermana y una de sus gemelas le acababa de decir q alguien quiere volver a revivir a…-¿Voldemort regresará?

-no…es alguien q quiegue ocupag su lugag…pog mas q quisiega guevivig a ese no pogda…esta vez mugio paga siempge y no hay fogma de que vuelva.-explico como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.-¿me ayudas en esta y yo te ayudo con ella?- Harry asintió sabiendo que pronto se acabaría todo.-si ella se entera seria peligoso para todos…¿Entiendes q tan impogtante es paga mi?-pregunto

-lo entiendo, pero no puedo ayudarte si no digo la verdad…tengo q decir q nos conocemos, de lo contrario…

-pog favog no, Haggy. La misión de encontgaglo depende…

-si ya lo se, de no decir nada…de q todo siga normal para no levantar sospechas…pero es nuestra hermana…

-oui, lo se, pego como le decimos q es mitad…  
-ANGE!!!! Menos mal q te encontge, Madame Máxime te estaba buscando-dijo una chica pelirroja, con pecas, ojos rojos, tes blanca, vestía una túnica celeste cielo, con un sombrero a juego y guantes negros y una cartera de mano.  
-merci pequeña¿puedes decigle q voy enseguida?-pregunto con dulzura Ange  
-oui, mademoiselle-y con esto la joven se retiro de la vista de ambos muchachos.  
-creo q yo también me voy…es lo mejor después hablaremos mejor  
-oui, pego…-no pudo continuar…Harry ya se había ido sin poder reprocharle nada.

**------------FIN DE FLASH BACK---------------  
**"_ahora me arrepiento de haber agarrado su varita para hacer un simple hechizo q servirá para q no…"_de repente un llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Ginny, la pelirroja hermana menor de su mejor amigo, la q lo mantenía en pie…si ella era la causa por la q nunca renunció a su misión…él la amaba y ella no lo sabia…estaba llorando y por mas q lo intentaba no podía parar, sus ojos celestes cielo como los de sus hermanos se encontraban empañados por las lágrimas q se juntaban en sus ojos…su suéter color crema se encontraba salpicado por las lágrimas derramadas anteriormente…no soportaba verla así…no podía…

-Ginny¿q pasó?- dijo preocupado y abrazándola para consolarla.

-es Herms, me a tratado muy mal y no se porque, capaz le hice algo malo y no me di cuenta

-estoy seguro q no fuiste tu…-_"plan completo solo falta algo"_

Volviendo al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, este estaba muy decepcionado no podía creerlo…no de ella.

-bien señorita De L'enfer coloque su varita por favor…

-oui pogfesog-dijo volteando para mirar al director del colegio anfitrión, ya q se había quedado viendo la puerta por donde se había ido Hermione. Ange puso su varita como habían hecho Erik y Herms, y un instante después echaba chispas rojas.

-bueno parece ser q falta un participante…bueno Ange puedes ir con tu directora…-la joven asintio, y cuando ya se encontraba solo en su oficina, Dumbledore se acerco al Cáliz-bien dame el nombre del reemplazante-y de él salio volando un papel con el nombre del suplente.-SEVERUS!-llamo a la chimenea

-si Albus…-apareció su cabeza por la chimenea del director

-necesito q lo llames- dijo mostrándole el papel q decía…

Mientras tanto con Hermione…ella corría por los pasillos del castillo como si fuera perseguida por el mismísimo diablo…no entendía q pasó…pero realmente estaba triste…cuando se había enterado q participaría representando a su colegio en el torneo se había ilusionado con ganar y tener otro logro en su vida…pero de su varita no habían salido chispas rojas…pero tampoco verdes…no entendía porque su varita no había lanzado chispas rojas, sino amarillas…las descalificaron porque dijeron q esa varita no es suya…llego a la entrada de su sala común, era un cuadro muy hermoso, se trataba de una mujer sentada sobre una roca tocando una flauta, al parecer una melodía muy dulce salía de ella, manteniendo tranquilo al dragón de color plata q se encontraba durmiendo a sus pies. Al sentir la presencia de la muchacha, la mujer dejo de tocar, cosa q ocasiono q el dragón despertara, ella bajo de la gran roca donde se encontraba sentada, besó al dragón y este pronto se convirtió en un hombre, el cual abrazo a su mujer y ambos dijeron con una sonrisa: "contraseña"

-Love of objected (amor de opuestos)-dijo con tristeza, y la pintura se corrió dejando a la vista el hueco q llevaba hacia la sala común de premios anuales, pero antes de q pasara la mujer le pregunto "¿te encuentras bien? No quiero q me cuentes tu problemas, porque se q no me lo dirás…pero te doy un consejo de mujer a mujer…deja q se acerque"

-no entiendo-dijo confundida. "no es necesario q lo entiendas, solo déjalo" y la mujer de la pintura volvió a sentarse sobre la roca y volvió a tocar la dulce melodía q tanto le gustaba a aquel hombre-dragón al parecer su esposo. Intrigada x lo q le dijo la pintura entro a su sala confundida y sin recordar su tristeza.

En un salón cerca de la torre…-¿Q LE HICISTES Q?-un grito desesperado y con furia cargada se escucho por todos lados

-le saque el hechizo a la varita, x eso lanzó chispas amarillas, el hechizo q tenia era para q aparente ser la varita de ella…al sacárselo la varita no pudo mentir mas y…

-con tan solo habeg cambiado las vaguitas ega suficiente…pego no!!! Tuviste q sacagle el hechizo q nos ayudaba a mantenegla a salvo!!!-interrumpió histérica-ahora como conseguiguemos una vaguita con el mismo hechizo o alguien q lo vuelva a colocag? Dime!!

-no me grites ANGE-dijo enfadado-no lo pensé…simplemente actué. Pero mírale el lado positivo, no participara-dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-oui, me di cuenta! Y ahoga q le diguemos a papá y mamá? Papá, mamá la vaguita q le habían dado a nuestga hegmana la tuvimos q desechizag para q no pagticipaga en el togneo…-dijo como si le estuviera hablando a sus padres realmente-Nos matagan…La vaguita q le habían dado era una cualquiega pego justamente el hechizo se hacia pasag pog la de ella!! Y ahora debemos conseguig la de ella!! La vegdadega…y sabes lo q ocasionaste con tu impulso

-la magia de ella se esta empezando a sentir…el sello se rompió cuando se lo saque…en luna llena comenzaran los cambios…-dijo lentamente…tratando de caer en cuenta de lo q había provocado

-oui, y no solo los cambios de la parte veela sino también la de…

-HASTA Q LOS ENCUENTRO-una voz melodiosa se escuchó desde la puerta haciendo q ambos jóvenes se voltearan a ver quien los había interrumpido…

-bon jour…

-hola…mamá-dijeron ambos muchachos asustado

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: hola! Como están?? Bueno hasta aquí el 5to capitulo…corto lo se…pero como todos lo estaban pidiendo prácticamente a gritos era tiempo de q actualizara…bueno quisiera responder reviers pero me mandaron un llamado de atención…así q como me encanta escribir no lo haré…simplemente diré gracias por leer mi fic y también gracias por la critica…bueno espero q este capitulo sea de su agrado..Nos vemos!!!**


	6. Primera prueba conociendo tus miedos

Un torneo diferente al de cuarto

**Capitulo 6: **PRIMERA PRUBA…CONOCIENDO TUS MIEDOS.

Ya es la mañana de la primera prueba y todos se encontraban emocionados por ver a los chicos competir con quien sabe que obstáculos. Los participantes se encontraban preparándose para la primera ronda del torneo, Erik golpeaba una bolsa de arena, Ange practicaba hechizo simples pero poderosos,_ "no sea cosa q la natugaleza se entgometa"…_mientras el participante de Hogwarts se encontraba sentado meditando sobre como había llegado hasta ahí.

-Bien competidores-se escucho la voz de Dumbledore entrando por la puerta del salón vacío en el q se encontraban-dentro de 2 horas comenzara la primera prueba, la cual consiste en enfrentar los miedos-los 3 chicos lo miraron confusos, como era posible q hayan cambiado las pruebas de hace 3 años… los dragones eran mucho mas peligrosos y para eso habían entrenado tanto-el estadio de Quidditch fue remodelado para que sea una cueva oscura y fría, allí se encuentra un Boggart para cada uno…a su excepción habrá dos pero no más. Ustedes deberán derrotarlos no solo con el hechizo "Riddíkulo" sino con alguno q otro q tengan bajo la manga…debo decir que vale cualquier cosa…exceptuando sabotear a otro competidor, a eso me refiero "golpes, distracciones, confusiones, hechizos contra ellos" etc. ¿entendido?- pregunto el director del colegio anfitrión, a lo cual los muchachos confusos con la explicación de la prueba asintieron no muy seguros.

-pego…que pasagá con nuestgos amigos y demás alumnos?- pregunto Ange tímidamente.-a ellos no les pasagá nada, ¿vegdad?

-claro que no señorita de l'enfer…a ellos los pondremos atrás de un escudo, los Boggarts no sabrán que hay mas personas mas q ustedes… ¿quedó claro?-ante esto los 3 chicos asintieron afirmando la pregunta- ¿alguna duda mas que les deba aclarar?

-no- dijeron los 3 a la vez.

-bien pueden ir a distraerse…aun les queda hora y media. Quiero q estén puntuales en los vestuarios cuando termine el tiempo que les dije antes. Bueno, me voy, hasta luego- salio con una sonrisa jovial el director. Un minuto después los chicos imitaron al director de barba larga y blanca, tomando cada uno un camino diferente.

Ange, vestida con un pantalón de gimnasia de color azul oscuro, casi negro, y una remera blanca, peinada con una coleta alta, fue directo al lago, ahí debería estar su hermano, sino es que se haya quedado dormido _"ese dogmilon...espego que este allí"_. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse no solo a su hermano, sino también a sus padres, al parecer, por la cara de Harry, se encontraban en un silencio muy incomodo, sus padres abrazados con una expresión seria en el rostro, mirando asía un punto del pasto q parecía ser en ese momento lo mas interesante del mundo. Su hermano mirando asía el lago, y girando de vez en cuando para ver si llegaba ella, y cuando la vio, con una mirada le dio a entender q sus padres se encontraban informados de todo…

-Ange, ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Qué se les paso pog la cabeza al deshechizag la vaguita?-dijo su padre con voz neutra, fría y con un dejo de enfado.

-¿Qué? Tu…-le iba a preguntar a Harry si les había dicho algo, ella entendió la mirada, pero no supo descifrar si él fue el que hablo primero o no.

-No, él no dijo nada, la magia de mélodie se siente pog todos lados, el sello se gompió y su podeg se esta expandiendo y cualquiega lo puede pegcibig, hiciegon algo muy peligoso y si nadie la descubge segá un milago.-dijo suavemente la madre de ambos chicos.- ¿pog que lo hiciegon? ¿Pog que no le quisiegon decig quien ega?

-Tuvimos tanto miedo de perderla-habló Harry-tuvimos miedo a que todo le cayera como un balde de agua fría y no aceptara la verdad que decidimos sacarla del torneo para, de alguna forma, protegerla de la verdad…pero en vez de eso empeoramos las cosas.

-ahoga mas que nunca debemos decigle la vegdad, enfants (niños)-dijo nuevamente la madre, pero esta vez con una tonalidad muy dulce y maternal.

Erik, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camiseta de color rojo sangre, caminaba sin prisa pero sin pausa asía donde se encontraba el barco; necesitaba seguir entrenando, si quería lograr su cometido tendría que ganar, antes, el dichoso torneo de los 3 magos. Su director, ingenuo, piensa que solo lo hacia por el honor de Durmstrang, el cual fue pisoteado por Krum, por haberse enamorado de una alumna del colegio rival.

-Errik, al fin te encuentrro-llamó un chico alto, moreno, con buenos músculos, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos negros, vestido con el uniforme de su colegio búlgaro.

-¿Qué sucede, Dustin?-pregunto secamente el aludido.

-ah llegado, solo eso erra- dijo con media sonrisa el compañero, y Erik comprendió lo que dijo y sin más se dirigió al barco.

Lo lógico, seria que pusiera al tercer participante, pero es mas importante saber lo q esta pasando con otro personaje…En la torre de premios anuales, específicamente en el sillón que está al frente de la chimenea prendida, se encontraba Hermione tratando de pasar aun el mal trago que le dejo la expulsión del torneo, aun trataba de descubrir el porque su varita lanza chispas amarillas cada vez que la trataba de utilizar, pero lo que más le quedo fue lo que le dijo la mujer del cuadro de entrada a la torre _"deja que se acerque…no es necesario que lo entiendas, solo déjalo"_

-¿se referirá a él? ¿Será posible?-se preguntaba la castaña

-¿el que?...

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces escuchando lo que digo?

-no, no escuchaba, solo entré y escuche "¿será posible?" y me entro curiosidad-explico como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.

-porque no te metes en tus asuntos…-dijo secamente la muchacha.

-¿tan mal te callo el que te eliminaran y te reemplazaran por alguien mejor que tu, que tienes que descargarte con alguien que no tiene nada que ver con lo que te pasa?

-¿sabes hurón? si miraras un poco a tu alrededor sabrías que hay veces que es muy favorable callarse la boca y no meter el dedo en la llaga. Si vuelves a burlarte de mi por alguna cosa te juro q no vivirás para ver crecer a tus hijos.

-¡JA! Castor, no eres mas que una impura, no te creas demasiado castañita, que si te subes a un pedestal de papel, el viento te puede tirar…ten cuidado…-y sin decir mas nada se fue a su habitación.

-UUUUY como será que siempre me deja así de enojada… _"deja que se acerque" _Creo que se refería a él, pero para que lo querría cerca a ese tonto, solo me pone de malas…-dijo subiendo las escaleras asía su habitación, pero- AAAAAAAAAH me…me…AAAAAAAAH ME DUELEEE!!

-¡Granger!-el platinado bajo corriendo al escuchar los gritas de la joven bruja-¿Qué te sucede?

-mi…mi pecho…duele-murmuro como pudo Hermione-siento como que tengo algo clavado y…AAAAAH-gritó una vez más, ante la punzada que sentía en el pecho se abrazó al chico, como si de ello dependiera seguir viva.

-_"¡por merlín! ¿Qué hago?" _Tranquila, todo va a salir bien-dijo acariciándole la cabeza, como si eso calmara el dolor de la chica.

-no me…dejes.-murmuro con dolor en la voz-por favor- cada vez le costaba mas respirar, tal fue la falta de aire en sus pulmones que su dolor paro provisoriamente cuando ella se desmayo.

-pequeña…no te dejare…-diciendo esto llevo a la chica a su cuarto y salio rápidamente en busca de la enfermera.

Ya sobre la hora de la primera prueba, los 3 participantes se encontraban en los vestuarios con ropa cómoda para el desafío, Ange, vestida con un pantalón blanco y una remera azul cielo, su pelo suelto con una bincha para q no se le fuera para la cara, se encontraba sentada pensando en lo sucesos de la tarde, muy angustiada suspiro llamando la atención de los otros participantes por un momento pero en seguida volvieron a sus pensamientos. Erik, con un pantalón gris y una remera blanca, estaba caminando de un lado a otro mientras estiraba los músculos, hasta ahora su "plan" iba viento en popa, no podría ir mejor, aunque tenia un mal presentimiento, algo no iba tan bien como debería, _"algo… ¿perro que?"_. Mientras el último participante, apoyado contra una pared con los ojos cerrados, vestía una camiseta verde esmeralda y un pantalón negro. De pronto afuera se empieza a escuchar la voz de Dumbledore explicando la prueba de los Boggart.

-Los competidores no solo deberán enfrentar sus miedos, sino también eliminarlos, me refiero a que los competidores no deben tratar de ganar por rapidez, no deben tratar de eliminarlos primero ya que eso seria mal visto por los jueces y seria sancionado…Los participantes tendrán que hacerlos desaparecer completamente, de lo contrario volverán a aparecer y cada vez con mas poder…recuerden q los Boggart se alimentan de nuestros miedos y fobias y una vez que se superan estos mueren…Ahora los participantes: de Francia, del colegio Beauxbatons, la señorita Ange de l'enfer-la chica al escuchar su nombre sale de los vestuarios saludando mientras escucha los aplausos y gritos por parte de sus compañeras con emoción.-de Bulgaria, del colegio Durmstrang, el señor Erik Satie-el búlgaro cuando escucho que lo llamaban hizo lo mismo que la muchacha pero sin tanta énfasis, sus compañeros también lo alentaron pero ninguna emoción salio de su rostro-bien, ahora, de Inglaterra, del colegio Hogwarts…

Mientras tanto cierta castaña se dirigía asía el estadio de Quidditch, se encontraba mareada pero mucho mejor q hace una hora, estaba entrando al lugar donde se llevaría acabo la primera ronda del torneo cuando empezó a escuchar como llamaban a los muchachos pero nunca se habría imaginado que el representante de su colegio seria…

-Draco Malfoy-escuchó decir, _"no, él no, por favor" _se decía estando en shock.

CONTINUARA…

Nota de la autora: PERDOOOOOOOOOOOON Y MIL VECES PERDOOOOOON…TARDE MUCHO LO SE PERO NO ME MATEN…AQUÍ SUBO EL SEXTO CAP DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, Y VUELVO A PEDIR PERDON POR EL TIEMPO QUE LES HICE ESPERAR ESPERO Q DEJEN MENSAJITOS CHAUUUUUUUS


End file.
